


reputation

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of handholds and hearts
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	reputation

**Author's Note:**

> request: “Go with me?” “As long as you hold my hand.” with mando would be so adorable 🥺

“we’re landing soon,” the mandalorian whispers in her ear, gentle poke rousing her from sleep. she opens her eyes blearily, suddenly feeling the pain in her back, evidence of her poor decision to sleep in the cockpit’s passenger’s seat.

“mm.” she mumbles, taking in the sight of him standing above her with the child cooing under one of his arms. “where are we landing again?” an endeared laugh filters through his modulator.

“nevarro, love.” she nods, ignoring the way her heart flutters when he calls her that. “ **come with me?** ” his partner stands, stretching her arms upward and popping a few rusty joints. she blinks the sleep from her eyes, sending the mandalorian a sunny smile that will never fail to rouse his heart.

“ **as long as you hold my hand** ,” she sings, holding out said hand.

he hesitates, “i have a repu-”

“ _reputation_? you mean the one where you’re a terrifying, scary bounty hunter that saved a kid? sure.” he doesn’t know what to say to that, and she rolls her eyes playfully. “come _on_ ,” she says, pulling his hand into hers and swinging their interlocked hands a few times. “karga’s expecting us.”

a brooding mandalorian, a beautiful girl, and a curious child enter a cantina. the mandalorian and the girl are holding hands, and the child looks curiously over the mandalorian’s shoulder. everyone stops to look at them.

the mandalorian will never admit that he loves it.


End file.
